Cinco
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Cinco era, afinal, seu número de sorte - genfic da Luna


**Disclamer:** Tudo é do J.K Rowling, só o storyline me pertence

* * *

Um.

Uma janela aberta. Dois passarinhos. Uma floreira com três hortênsias. Quatro formiguinhas que passeavam pela terra. Cinco gotas de orvalho nas pétalas das flores para montar o cenário. Sua mãe cantava.

Aquele seria um bom dia.

Mas como um dia não seria bom? com o sol, o vento e as janelas abertas, era impossível ser ruim. A vida passava pela janela e lhe invadia a alma.

Então Luna se sentia livre.

Tirou o pijama, estampado com flores de cerejeiras, pois o vestido estampado de grandes girassóis amarelos. Olhou-se no espelho e pensou que um chapéu de leão combinaria. Iria conversar com seus pais sobre isso.

Ainda faltava alguma coisa. Lembrou-se da coleção de brincos de sua mãe, e percebeu que lhe faltava furos na orelha para usar os tais brincos - sempre grandes, coloridos e brilhantes - Pediria para sua mãe furar-lhe a orelha naquele dia.

Um sorriso. Gostava de ouvir sua mãe cantar. Descia as escadas, viu os cabelos loiros da mãe, e ficou feliz porque tinha exatamente os mesmos cabelos, pensou fazer uma trança neles.

Uma explosão.

Um vestido de girassóis sujo de cinzas.

E depois que tudo ficou escuro, ela contou as faíscas brilhantes que se aproximavam dela. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 faíscas brilhantes pousaram ao lado dela. E Luna achou que tais faíscas eram criaturas muito simpáticas por existirem somente na escuridão. Talvez fossem algum tipo especial de fada, que é feita de luz e só vive no escuro, porque assim todos possam ver seu brilho.

Luna? Luna? Luna? Luna? Luna...

Cinco vezes seu pai chamou seu nome. E quando finalmente a encontrou a abraçou e disse cinco vezes que tudo ficaria bem.

Não precisava ter dito, para Luna aquele dia ainda estava bom, porque mesmo no escuro tinha suas fadas brilhantes. Se lembrou da existência de uma janela, não a encontrou. Tudo ainda era muito escuro. Desejou que mais fadas brilhantes voassem até ela.

Algum tempo mais tarde eram duas pessoas tristes. Ninguém cantava. E a janela só estava aberta porque Luna acreditava que a voz de sua mãe virara vento. E toda a vez que o vento passava pela janela - sempre aberta - Luna sabia que sua mãe estava com ela.

Dois.

Dois anos e seu pai ficara mais sozinho. Seu pai não via no vento a esposa perdida. Via no olhar de Luna a esperança que precisava. Duas vezes aqueles olhos meigos e azuis o impediram de desistir de tudo, porque ele não podia desistir daqueles olhos.

Dois potes de geléia. Um de laranja outro de frutas vermelhas. Luna achava a geléia de laranja muito amarga, preferia a de frutas vermelhas. Seu pai gostava de pensar que o amargo da laranja lembrava-lhe da amargura que era aqueles dois anos sem sua esposa.

E Luna iria para Hogwarts no mês seguinte. Como agüentaria tanto tempo sem ela? Daria um jeito. Valeria a pena ficar tanto tempo longe dela para que na volta, a saudade lhe trouxesse abraços mais apertados.

Três.

Três pares de brincos. Dois colares. Um Pasquim.

Uma viagem longa e solitária. Aquelas pessoas que dividiam a cabine do trem não conversavam com ela.

Três alunos aplaudiram quando ela se sentou na mesa da Corvinal.

Por três anos, sentiu-se sozinha naquele castelo. As pessoas não a compreendiam, e nem tentavam. Era mais fácil julgar. Mas Luna não ligava. Não ligava porque sempre via as coisas boas de todas as coisas, se ela era tão sozinha, tinha mais tempo para ficar imaginado coisas.

E imaginação é uma das coisas mais importantes no mundo.

Três aulas juntas. E cabelos muito ruivos. Uma pessoa que conversava com ela.  
E a idéia imatura de uma amizade surgiu. Luna decidiu que ter uma pouco menos de tempo para sua imaginação seria algo bom.

Quatro.

Quatro pessoas dividiram com ela a cabine do trem, a carruagem.

Quatro pessoas que se tornaram amigas. Seus primeiros amigos.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Faria ela parte de um grupo?

Tudo estava tão confuso desde que o você-sabe-quem voltara. Mas como Luna sempre vias as coisas boas mesmo se tudo esta ruim. Viu com a volta de tal bruxo maligno a consolidação de uma amizade.

Ela fazia parte de um grupo agora.

Cinco.

Pintaria cinco quadros, porque agora não eram quatro, eram cinco amigos. Um grupo formado por seis pessoas que foram com Harry enfrentar o que não sabiam.

Só porque acreditavam em Harry e iriam ajudá-lo. Por que amigos são assim. Amigos ajudam e confiam uns nos outros.

Cinco telas em branco.

Várias cores. A principal seria dourado, porque todos eles eram grifinórios, e todos eles era dourados por dentro.

Luna olhou os quadros, já prontos, e pensou que faltava algo que os unisse a ela. Algo que os identificasse como grupo.

Fez então, em todos os retratos, uma corrente formada pela palavra amigo.

Desenhou em um pedaço de papel a mesma corrente. A dobrou e colocou no porta-retrato onde havia uma foto sua.

Olhou pela janela aberta. Não ventava. Mas sentia a presença de sua mãe. Porque qualquer mãe fica feliz em conhecer os amigos da filha.

Cinco.

Cinco vezes cansou-se de esperar pelo resgate de seus amigos. Cinco vezes pensou em desistir. Cinco vezes olhou pela estreita janela aberta e não gostou dela, porque não tinha vento nem liberdade.

Contudo, a esperança era sempre mais forte. Ela nunca desistiu, por isso não ficou surpresa quando os encontrou no calabouço. Também não ficou surpresa quando eles a ajudaram a fugir.

Cinco anos.

Cinco quadros.

Cinco janelas abertas.

Achou necessário reformar o quarto. Com cinco janelas estaria sempre presente. Sua mãe estaria sempre presente. E em cima de cada janela, um dos quadros. Por isso que cada janela tinha um nome.

Cinco horizontes infinitos.

Da janela de Harry havia um campo. Cheio de flores campestres e delicadas.

Era seu horizonte preferido.

E toda primavera ela fazia questão de mergulhar naquelas flores ásperas e livres. Sentia-se a personificação da liberdade.

Fitava do alto da colina, o mar meio lilás, meio branco, meio verde lhe sorrir.

Usava um vestido branco.

Sentindo-se o próprio vento pulou até o mar que lhe esperava. Confiava em tais flores, confiava na liberdade, por isso não tinha medo de pular.

Porém alguém tinha medo de vê-la machucada. Alguém que passava pelas colinas, viu aquele anjo meio abstrato e o viu cair. E correu porque sentia que tinha que correr para encontrá-la, e quando a viu sorrindo e cantando percebeu-se apaixonado.

Cinco segundos.

Cinco segundos que demorou para abrir os olhos. E quando abriu e viu aquele homem a observando riu. Porque ela sempre encontrava as coisas boas em tudo. Olhos nos olhos dele e não identificou a sua cor.

Lhe ocorreu que agora precisaria de seis janelas. E pintaria mais um quadro.  
Amor é uma coisa difícil de se explicar. Mas Luna sabia que aquela vontade de uma sexta janela aberta, onde entrasse mais vento que as outras não era favoritismo para uma janela inexistente. Era um amor diferente do Amor que sentia pelos amigos.

Era paixão.

O homem veio até ela. E Luna sabia que jamais seria sozinha quando ele tocou sua mão.

Cinco.

Cinco camadas de tule. Uma de cetim. Um vestido meio principesco.

Em um ensolarado quinto dia de maio. As cinco da tarde.

Luna gostava do cinco. Achava que era seu número da sorte.

Por isso disse cinco vezes _sim_ quando o padre perguntou se queria casar com o homem a sua frente.

Era cinco vezes mais feliz que jamais imaginara ser.

* * *

**N/Deh:**

Feita pro 1º challenge da Luna do 6v

linha: da menina no campo de flores

item: janela aberta, cinco


End file.
